The Romance of Gwaine
by poyntersally
Summary: Gwaine/Ragnelle.  *First in a series based off of the woman who capture the hearts of our favorite knights.*  Gwaine must solve a riddle, or Arthur will perish.  What do women most desire?
1. The Dance

**Gwaine:**

He had never expected to fall in love with a lady. In fact, women were the last thing on his mind currently. Although Arthur managed to defeat Cenred's immortal army, Morgana and Morgeuse were still at large. Camelot was still not safe, and as a newly appointed knight, Gwaine wanted to prove himself worthy of the title.

They had first met at one of Arthur's banquets. When Arthur was crowned, the kingdom could not sit idly by. There were parties; there were festivals. People wanted a reason to celebrate. It was a relief after such a time of grief and mourning. With Gwen at his side, Gwaine was sure Arthur would be a fair and just king. One of Arthur's first orders of business was to change the old ways. Magic was no longer outlawed. Magic was not the enemy. It itself was not evil; however, it could easily be used for the wrong reasons. Arthur began looking at the sorcerers instead of their gifts. Gwen was crowned queen. Camelot did not need to form an alliance with an outlying kingdom. Their defenses were strong. Especially after Arthur allowed anyone to become a knight. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan were all knighted, and they were teaching the boys in the town skills. Arthur had started a revolution.

Tonight was a going away party; although, it had not started out that way. While planning a banquet to honor Sir Leon, Arthur received a message. Two days before the dinner, a wounded soldier returned to Camelot, only to warn Arthur that Morgana was active again. She had formed an army, and was getting ready to attack.

Gwaine was sitting next to Merlin. Merlin was sitting next to Gwen, and Arthur was next to her. Gwaine had grown accustomed to sitting at a table with Arthur; although, that table was round. Gwaine was amazed by Arthur's conviction and control. The rude master of Merlin was not the same man who sat at the round table, listening to his knights and accepting council.

Arthur tapped his goblet. "Friends, honored guests, it is my pleasure to share this evening with you. My wife and I would like to thank you for coming. Even in this time of darkness, we must not forget to laugh. Camelot's defenses are strong. The knights are proud and ready. I am honored to be fighting beside them. Sweethearts, wives, I promise they will come home to you." The crown stayed silent throughout Arthur's speech. "I would like to thank Lady Ragnelle for coming all this way. Your presence and your talents will serve us well." Gwaine had heard about the Lady Ragnelle. She was a gifted healer, and she had offered to come and stay in Camelot. Her eyes caught his, and he smiled. Arthur continued to talk, but Gwaine didn't pay him any heed. He was captivated. While her looks would be considered plain, Gwaine felt a heart as courageous as his own. "To Camelot."

A chorus of voices sounded around him. "To Camelot." Gwaine took a sip from his goblet, and ate his dinner. He would find himself stealing glances toward Lady Ragnelle, but never caught her looking at him. He was not discouraged. He had a duty to Camelot. He did not need to distract himself with a woman. Although, it never hurt to have a maiden waiting for your safe return from war.

After the feast, the nobility of Camelot rejoiced with dancing. Gwaine was enjoying himself, clapping his hands to the music and drinking many glasses of mead. Lancelot was busying dancing with all of the eligible ladies of the court. Every once in a while he would sneak a glance at Gwen, who was happily dancing with Arthur. The couple, since their marriage had embraced their new married life with elation. They no longer had to hide and feel ashamed about their feelings.

Lancelot danced his way over to Gwaine's side. "The Lady Ragnelle can't keep her eyes off of you." Gwaine glanced toward the foreign guest. She was smiling at the dancing couples, and it was clear to him she did not expect to join the celebration. "I've never seen a more unfortunate looking woman." Lancelot continued. "It's no wonder no one has asked her to dance." Gwaine glared at Lancelot. He started walking toward Lady Ragnelle, admittedly, he was a bit drunk.

"My lady" He addressed her, bowing slightly. Blood rushed to his brain, but he had to stay polished. He needed to sound sincere. On his way out of the bow, although he tried his hardest to concentrate, he faltered. Ragnelle quickly stood up and caught the slightly intoxicated knight.

"You sir, are drunk." Gwaine smiled, and stood up straight.

"I am not drunk. At leat, I am not drunk enough to fall over on the dance floor." Ragnelle looked at him, puzzled. Had he just asked her to dance? He confirmed her assumptions. "Would you care to dance? Lady Ragnelle?" Without verbally answering him, she placed her hand in his. Gwaine led Ragnelle to the dance floor. He was right. He wasn't too drunk to dance. In fact, she was a better dancer than her.

"I gather you've done this many times before." Gwaine laughed.

"Haven't you?" Gwaine grabbed her hands, and grabbed her hands, guiding her into a turn.

"I don't get asked to dance very often." She said, almost too quiet for him to hear. Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "Many of the lords who visit my father's estate are like Sir Lancelot." Gwaine looked over at his contemporary. Lance was with a blonde woman who was giggling and throwing herself at him. Lancelot had a look of calculated boredom. While Gwaine was watching Lancelot, the music stopped. The dance was over. Lady Ragnelle cleared her throat. "Thank you, sir Gwaine, for the dance." Gwaine turned toward his partner. He kissed her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine." Ragnelle walked back to her table, and Gwaine went to get a drink. Lancelot intercepted him.

"You survived."

"What, Lance?"

"Dancing with the ogre. She didn't step on your feet or blind you with her horrible stare, did she?" Gwaine took a deep breath, calming himself. He couldn't think of anything to say to Lancelot. Instead, he walked past him with a cup in both hands. He snuck up behind her, surprising her.

"Would you fancy a drink?" Suddenly, she turned around.

"Sir Gwaine? I had thought that –"

"I went to get you a drink." He sat down and handed her a cup. Nervously, she took a sip.

"Please, tell me what Lancelot said." Gwaine looked at her, pleading with her. _Please don't._

"What brings you to Camelot?" He asked, changing the subject.

"My father wishes to form an alliance with Arthur, but since marriage is no longer an option…" She stared at the royal couple. Their hands clasped, sitting at the head table. "Father wanted to support Camelot, so he offered me. I have a gift with medicine."

"Are you homesick?" She placed her cup on the table.

"Sometimes. It is rather lonely here. I don't know many people."

Gwaine extended his hand. "I'm Gwaine, and now you know me." She smiled.

"What about you? Were you born in Camelot?" Gwaine shook his head, taking his last sip of mead.

"I've always travelled around."

Arthur interrupted Ragnelle's next question. "Gwaine, a scout just reported. Morgana and her army are less than a two days ride from the castle." Gwaine stood up, momentarily forgetting about his company, his mind focused on his knightly duties. On his way out of the hall, Gwaine turned around. He kissed Ragnelle's hand.

"Thank you for the dance."

The lady watched her knight walk through the door. It was the last time she saw him for many months. Gwaine went to battle the next day. Ragnelle would sit awake and wonder if she would see him alive again. When that thought wasn't in possession of her brain, she was wondering if he would even remember their special dance, or if she was just another woman.

**This whole story is written, but I plan to turn it into a series. 'The Romance of Gwaine' is just the beginning. Please leave a review telling me which knight I should write about next. Lancelot? Percival? Elyan? Leon? Arthur? A historical knight of the round table like Bedivere? Tristan? Or a Welsh hero Gwydion (I'm obsessed with Gwydion…)? In a review, please tell me who you want to read about next. I'll start writing their story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Friends

"Gwaine!" He turned around at the sound of his name. Gwen was at the end of the hallway. He walked up to her, and engulfed him in his arms, a smile on his face.

"Milady! I am glad you are safe. Have you spoken to Arthur?" Tears came to Gwen's eyes.

"I did not know he was alive. There has not been a letter for days. I had feared the worst." Gwaine enveloped Gwen in another hug.

"Do not cry. Your husband is well."

Gwen placed her hands over her heart. "Thank heavens."

"Is Merlin in?" Gwen nodded.

"He should be in Gaius' chambers." Gwen started walking towards the stairs with Gwaine. "The wounded are being kept there. It is the safest place to hold them, and they are easily accessible for Gaius. Lady Ragnelle has been helping Gaius out. It truly is a blessing that she arrived when she did." Gwaine nodded.

"Has she been social these last few months? Before I left, she confided to me that she was lonely."

"I make it a point to meet with her at least once a week." Gwaine smiled. "I am never sure whether she enjoys my company. She is very quiet; although, a great listener. She is a comfort to me. I am not sure if I can convey how much she means to me." The couple paused outside Gaius' door. "I need to get back to the hall."

"Of course." Gwaine hugged Gwen again. "It was nice seeing you."

Hugging Gwaine tighter to her, Gwen whispered in his ear. "Bring him home to me." Gwaine nodded.

Gwaine knocked on the door to Gaius' chambers. "Come in!" Merlin yelled. Gwaine opened the door, and stepped inside the infirmary. Merlin was feeding a man who was unconscious. Lady Ragnelle was bandaging another knight's arm. Gwaine pretended to ignore his heart beating twice its normal rate. He had been gone for 3 months. He had had plenty of time to think of Lady Ragnelle, but he was not sure why his heart had succumbed to these feelings. Why was this seemingly ordinary looking girl the master of his heart? "Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed, happy to see his old friend, alive and healthy. He hugged him.

"It's been too long old friend." Ragnelle finished bandaging the man's arm. Gwaine waved to her. She smiled back. She stopped herself from standing up and hugging him. He was alive. More than that, he was walking. He was standing on two feet. He was smiling. He was talking. He was safe. She thanked God, silently, dozens and dozens of times.

"How is Arthur? Lancelot? Are the rumors true? Are we almost finished with this war?" Gwaine sat down. Merlin hovered over him, worried about his friends.

"I don't know Merlin. Anything is possible. Right now, the future looks to be in our favor." Merlin smiled. "Morgana has retreated, but her troops multiply in the night." They stayed silent for a moment.

Breaking the silence, Merlin asked. "Are you hungry? Do you need a drink? I can get you anything."

"Water would be wonderful Merlin. Thank you." Merlin poured Gwaine a glass of water, and leisurely Gwaine took a sip. He glanced toward Ragnelle, but she was busy tending to the wounded. "What can I do? I'm able to help Merlin. Just tell me what I can do."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Gwaine heard a woman's voice answer. "That depends, what _can _you do?" Gwaine looked toward Lady Ragnelle, confused by her question. "Can you disinfect a wound? Do you know herbs? Can you bind a broken limb?"

"I can follow orders, and I'm a fast learner."

"Then you can feed Sir Miles over there. Stew is on the fireplace. Bowls are on the table." Gwaine did as he was told. Sir Miles was suffering from an infected leg wound. His fever was running high, and the man did not want to eat. Gwaine remembered seeing Miles get injured.

Lady Ragnelle sat down across from Gwaine, bandage in hand. First, she applied an ointment to Miles' leg, and then she started wrapping.

"For a knight so distinguished, I am surprised this is the first time I am seeing you in the infirmary. I have even tended to Sir Lancelot's wounds, and his talents are far wider known than yours. Tell me, fair knight, what it is that protects you from an enemy's assail."

Seeing her up close after so long, Gwaine studied her. Lancelot was right. She was not the fairest in the realm. However, Ragnelle was not ugly. Her looks did not distract you from having a conversation with her. "I cannot tell you milady. I do not know what, or who, protects me on the battlefield. I am grateful, though." He smiled, and she smiled back at him. There were several gaps in her teeth, but again, Gwaine thought it added to her character.

Sir Miles coughed. Thankfully, he did not spit up the soup Gwaine had been feeding him.

"Have you danced with many young men, since I have been away at war." Ragnelle smiled. He remembered.

"You are the only knight I have danced with." Sir Miles coughed again, and Gwaine had to grab a rag, mopping up the spilt soup.

"I met Queen Guinevere on my way here. She says that you have been a great help. Not only to Camelot, but to her sanity." Gwaine laughed.

Shyly, Ragnelle smiled. "I am very glad you are safe." Ragnelle confessed. Her eyes never left his face. Terrified she had said too much, she tried to gauge his reaction.

"Thank you." He answered, smiling. "It is always nice coming home from battle to loving friends." Friends. _Friends._

**Remember to leave a review telling me which knight I should write about next. Lancelot? Percival? Elyan? Leon? Arthur? A historical knight of the round table like Bedivere? Tristan? Or a Welsh hero Gwydion (I'm obsessed with Gwydion…)? In a review, please tell me who you want to read about next. I'll start writing their story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Riddle

Gwaine did not stay at the castle long. Within the week, he had departed again. Ragnelle watched his figure, cloaked in Pendragon red, slowly disappearing from her perception. "He'll come back." Ragnelle jumped, frightened by the queen's comment. "If there is one man I never have to worry about, it's Gwaine."

"Is he truly as noble as they say he is?" Ragnelle asked while sitting down next to the queen. "One man couldn't possibly measure up to it all."

Gwen nodded. "My husband trusts Gwaine's council more than any other knight's. I do not know how it formed, but they have a bond. Many knights put up a façade, some sort of act to impress the local ladies or the little children, but not Gwaine. He is genuine in all he does." Gwen looked over at Ragnelle, smiling slightly. "The girl who captures his heart will be very lucky indeed."

Ragnelle paid close attention to her embroidery.

C=====|=============

On the battlefield, Arthur had defeated many adversaries. Those didn't matter. If he wanted to win this war, if he wanted his family, his friends, and his people safe, he needed to stop the source of this evil. He needed to kill Morgana.

Needing time to himself, the king went hunting one day. The troops were low on supplies, and a buck would help boost the knight's energy. With his crossbow slung over his shoulder, Arthur quickly made his way through the outlying forest.

Loosing himself in his thoughts, Arthur was surprised when he heard a branch snap. Grabbing his weapon, he turned to face the sound. Standing in front of him was a white hart. The deer began to run, and Arthur didn't care about being quiet anymore. He ran after the animal. Arthur felt as though he had been running forever. Frantically, he looked all around him, trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly, his foot caught on something. Quickly, he braced himself, and was met by the forest ground. He sat up, hoping to see what had caused him to trip. A sword was pointed at his neck. Without moving his head, Arthur looked up at the man threatening him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sir Gromer." The man stated without moving the sword.

"_Sir_ Gromer. I have to ask why a knight would be so eager to kill an unarmed man." Arthur stared at the man's sword. He was angry with himself. Why had he not brought along a fellow knight? Why had he stupidly left Excalibur back at camp?

The knight lowered his weapon. "Well, Arthur, if you insist." Sir Gromer stepped back, allowing Arthur to stand up. "I will give you a chance to spare your life, a challenge, if you would rather call it that."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know a lot of things, boy. Do you accept my challenge or not?"

"It seems I do not have a choice."

Sir Gromer sheathed his sword. "In one year's time, you must meet me again. If you can give me the answer I desire to the riddle I will soon tell you, then your life will be spared. If you cannot, then I will kill you."

Arthur stood silent. When he could bare it no longer, he asked. "What is the riddle?"

"What is it that woman wants more than anything else?"

"That's hardly a riddle." The young king pointed out, angry. He heard another twig snap, and turned his head toward the sound. When he turned to face Sir Gromer again, he was nowhere to be seen.

**Sorry this chapter is 95% Gwaine free, but it moves the story along. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

When Arthur found his way back to camp, Gwaine was the first knight to see him.

"Arthur! We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I…I went hunting. I saw someone." Gwaine looked at his king, worried about his sanity. "I must return in a year's time to answer his riddle."

"What riddle would that be, sire?"

"What is it that women desire most?" Gwaine stood, thinking over the answer.

"I cannot say that I know the answer, majesty."

Arthur sat down, contemplating answers. "I'll go get you a drink." Gwaine said, leaving the king to think. Gwaine started walking toward the tankard, but pain seized his left side. He doubled over, and Arthur rushed to him. Gwaine was unconscious.

During combat, Gwaine had seen a vision. He had been stabbed, his side was in pain. He dropped to the ground, clutching his wound. Almost surrendering to sleep, Gwaine saw a woman so beautiful descending from the sky. She was floating above the ground. Gwaine stared at her, mystified by her essence.

"Am I in heaven?" The woman smiled.

"No, fair knight; although, you have not been taking enough care of yourself. You have loved ones waiting for your safe return." Gwaine smiled.

"Ragnelle." He whispered. The vision looked surprised.

"I have an important message fair knight." Gwaine nodded, listening. "Today, Arthur is going to be visited by a man. The man is going to threaten his life; however, Arthur will be spared. Your king will be given a riddle." Gwaine closed his eyes. The woman's voice turned frantic. "Gwaine! You must tell Arthur the answer to the riddle."

Gwaine didn't remember anything after that. He woke up on a grassy plain, and walked back to camp. His side was still in pain, but the pain was forgotten when Arthur was nowhere to be found.

"Gwaine!" Arthur called, trying to bring life back into his unconscious friend. Gwaine opened his eyes. He stared at Arthur, and whispered a single word.

"Ragnelle."

C=====|=============

When the Knights of the Round Table came home from battle, the city of Camelot rejoiced in many ways. The lower town decorated the streets with flowers and shiny trinkets. The children danced and sang, happy that their lives were no longer in danger.

At the castle, celebrations were already being held. A feast was happening in the main hall, but Ragnelle could not will herself to go. She was sitting in her room, praying that Sir Gwaine would wake up. Hearing a knock upon her door, Ragnelle raised to answer it.

"Hello Gwen." Ragnelle welcomed the queen, who over the past few months had become her most trusted friend.

"He's been saying your name." Ragnelle looked at Gwen, shocked. "Gaius says that he will recover. His wound is no longer infected. He simply needs rest. You are welcome to see him. I am sure that he would wish to see you."

"Gwen, he's asleep. He won't even know I'm there."

"I think he might." Gwen said, remembering back to a time where she nursed a sick Arthur back to health, and said too many things that she assumed he would never remember.

"He'll live?" Ragnelle asked, wishing to be assured once again. Gwen nodded. Ragnelle rushed to Gwen's side, enveloping the queen in a hug.

"I can walk down there with you, if you like." Ragnelle shook her head.

"I think I'll be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Ragnelle quietly walked into Gaius' chambers. Merlin was mixing a poultice at the table. He looked up when he heard the door close. He smiled. "Lady Ragnelle!" He went over to hug her, and Ragnelle tried to hold in her tears. Merlin rubbed her back. "He's fine. He's fine." Merlin repeated. Ragnelle took deep breaths, calming herself.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's in my chambers."

Ragnelle walked up the stairs. She opened the door. Upon seeing Gwaine, she had to admit it. He didn't look like he was in pain. Gwaine was lying on his back. His eyes were closed. Peaceful. Ragnelle tip-toed to the side of his bed. Tentatively, she grabbed his hand, and sat down. His breathing was steady, but he was covered in a layer of sweat. Ragnelle grabbed a washcloth, and dabbed his forehead. The knight started moving.

"Shhhhh." Ragnelle soothed him. "It's okay" Gwaine opened his eyes, and in a panic he sat up.

"The riddle."

"The riddle?"

"She told me she would help me find the answer. I don't know the answer."

"Don't worry about that now. Please, focus on getting better." Ragnelle tried to push him back down to the bed.

"But she promised. Where is she?"

"I don't know Gwaine."

"I have to find her." He said, sinking back into the bed. "She was beautiful." Gwaine fell back against the pillows, asleep. Ragnelle slumped in her chair. Gwaine thought someone else was beautiful. She was a fool to think that he would love her. Ragnelle covered her face, and cried.

C=====|=============

Gwaine found himself back on the battlefield. The ghostly woman standing in front of him.

"You have to help me."

"I will help you, fair knight, but you must open your eyes. You must see me for who I really am."

Gwaine shook his head. "That won't help me. Please, give me the answer to the riddle. My king's life depends on it."

"If you won't open your eyes, I have another condition."

"Anything." Gwaine agreed.

"You have to marry me." Ragnelle said. Gwaine blinked, realizing he was dreaming. He wasn't on the battlefield. He was in Merlin's chambers. His side hurt. He finally focused in on the lady Ragnelle, sitting beside him with tears in her eyes.

"Marry you?" Ragnelle nodded. Gwaine took a deep breath. "Yes. Lady Ragnelle, I will marry you." She smiled, but did not show any other sign of happiness. Gwaine lay back down, closing his eyes.

She grasped his hand in hers. Slowly, he rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of her hand, caressing her. She responded by squeezing his hand tighter.

**Remember to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

"You're going to marry her? Did you hit your head?"

"No, Lancelot." Gwaine took another bite of bread.

"You're a braver man than I thought if you're willing to spend your life with that thing."

"You owe her some respect! She is not a thing. She is my intended."

C=====|=============

"Engaged?" Gwen asked, surprised that Gwaine was well enough to propose. Ragnelle nodded. "Aren't you excited? This is what you've always wanted."

Ragnelle sat down. "I am afraid he doesn't love me. He is only marrying because he pities me."

Gwen sat down next to her friend. "I do not think Gwaine pities you. Why would he? You're smart. Together you have fun. If you are truly worried, ask him yourself. If need be, it is better to have your heart broken now than after the wedding."

C=====|=============

Ragnelle knocked on the door, and entered. Upon seeing her, Gwaine smiled. Ragnelle gave him a small smile back. She sat down next to him.

"Do you like me?" Gwaine looked confused. "I don't want to force you into a marriage if you don't…like me."

Gwaine sighed and reached for her hand. "I like you." He confirmed. "In fact, I…I think I love you." Ragnelle stopped breathing. Gwaine continued. "On the battlefield, I didn't fight for Camelot. I fought in order to come home to you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your smile, your laugh, your eyes. You make me feel like I'm flying, and I've never felt like this before." Ragnelle smiled, and projected herself toward Gwaine. He enveloped her in his arms.

"I feel the same way about you." Ragnelle whispered.

C=====|=============

Gwaine studied himself in the mirror. He didn't look different, but somehow, he felt different. In a week's time he would be married to Ragnelle. Gwaine was happy, but he couldn't forget about the woman from his vision.

At the sound of a knock, Gwaine turned toward his door. "Come in." Quietly, Ragnelle opened the door.

"It is a beautiful day outside." She remarked. Gwaine nodded in agreement. Ragnelle revealed the picnic basket she had been hiding behind her back. "Would you care to join me for a walk?"

C=====|=============

Gwaine enjoyed his life in Camelot, but there was a small part of him that missed his life as a vagabond. Somehow, Gwaine felt more comfortable in the forest. Walking beside him, Gwaine regarded Ragnelle. He reached to grasp her hand. She smiled. "Will your father be joining us for the wedding?"

Ragnelle nodded. "He is very pleased that his only daughter is marrying a knight. He is expected to arrive tomorrow evening." Gwaine quickly stopped walking.

"Tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, for Arthur's feast…I guess it is our feast to celebrate our wedding." Ragnelle couldn't contain her grin.

"I am to meet your father tomorrow?" Ragnelle nodded. "But what if he doesn't approve of me? I haven't had sufficient time to prepare. What if he doesn't approve of me?"

"Why wouldn't he approve, Gwaine?" Gwaine took hold of Ragnelle's hand again, and continued walking through the forest, guiding her.

"I am not a noble man. I am a knight who was born a peasant. I earned my title in a time of great need. Arthur broke the ancient laws of Camelot."

"That does not mean you are not noble Gwaine. You protect Camelot. You protect Arthur. You are the most courageous knight of the round table. If my father does not approve, it will not affect my decision. I want no husband but you." Gwaine kissed her hand. "What about your family?" Ragnelle asked. "Will they be joining us?"

"I don't know my father." Gwaine confessed. "My mother died when I was 17. I have two brothers, but I don't know where they are." Ragnelle tightened her hold on his hand. Promising no matter what, she would be there for him. "My father was a knight. After my mother found out she was with child, he left. My mother was poor, but she was brave. She had heard that the druids lived in the forests. She believed that if anyone could help her, they could. She found them, and they accepted her. I was three when my mother married Bran. A year later she welcomed another son, Gareth, and six years after that Mordred was born. Bran was a good man, but he was never my father. I wanted to hunt and fight. Bran knew about the forest and herbs. The skills he taught me are useful, but my heart couldn't be contained. When my mother died, I left the druids. I've been on my own ever since. Sometimes I wonder what Mordred looks like, or if Gareth ever learnt how to string a bow properly. I've looked for the druids, but it seems they don't want me back."

They had walked to a meadow, and Gwaine guided Ragnelle to the shade of a large tree. Spreading out her blanket, Ragnelle proceeded to sit down. Gwaine rested his back on the tree. Ragnelle watched him as he slowly closed his eyes, smiling. "What did you pack?" He asked.

"Just the basics, bread, cheese, apples, and..." Ragnelle placed the contents of her basket on the blanket, saving the best for last. "mead."

Gwaine's eyes slowly opened. "You know me so well already." He joked.

**Please review. Tell me what you think. I'm still interested to know which knight you would like to read about next.**


	7. The Wedding

Ragnelle awoke at an absurdly early hour. She couldn't fall back asleep. Today was her wedding day. She stretched, and tried to remember every tiny detail. After today, she would wake up next to her husband, her Gwaine. Ragnelle sat up. Quietly, she walked across her room to the mirror. She regarded her reflection, and cursed her looks. Gwaine deserved a beautiful maiden. Gwaine deserved the woman in his dreams. Tired by negative thoughts, Ragnelle climbed back into bed.

C=====|=============

"You're actually going through with it?" Lancelot inquired. He was helping Gwaine dress for the ceremony.

"Yes Lance. I realize that the concept of marriage seems like eternal damnation to you, but I am happy. I cannot imagine my life without her."

"At least you have a choice in the matter."

"Lancelot, if this has anything to do with Gwen, I don't want to hear it."

"It doesn't." Lance answered. "Lady Elaine is with child. It will shame us both if I don't marry her."

Gwaine straightened. The doors opened, revealing Arthur. Gwaine tilted his head down. "Sire." Arthur patted Gwaine on the shoulder. His face was somber.

"Gwaine, I hope you are marrying Ragnelle because it is what would make you truly happy. A riddle is a silly thing to waste your life on."

Gwaine confided in Arthur. "I would wish to marry Ragnelle even if she had not promised to deliver me the answer upon our union." Arthur nodded, and his face broke out into a smile.

"Gwen says that Ragnelle is nearly ready. The guests have already started taking their seats. I think we should go out there." Gwaine straightened his cape, and took a deep breath. He followed Arthur and Lancelot out of the door.

C=====|=============

"Sir Gwaine, do you take this lady to be your wife."

Gwaine stared into Ragnelle's eyes. Seeing the glow in her eyes, he had never been surer of anything. "I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Gwaine leaned down to kiss Ragnelle. She was trying to suppress a grin while Lancelot, standing beside Gwaine in the position of best man, was trying to suppress his gag reflexes. The moment their lips touched, a sparkling mist descended on the couple. Gwaine pulled away, confused and a bit afraid of what was happening. Ragnelle was lifted into the air, the wind sweeping her hair back. The knights drew their swords. Arthur held his hand to steady them.

Ragnelle was transforming. Her hair slowly became a rich dark brown. Her hips became more defined, her face turned smooth. Her dress hugged her curves, and slowly she descended to the ground.

Gwaine stared at the woman before him. He recognized her. "You're the woman from my vision, but how?"

Ragnelle lifted her hand to silence him. "When I was young, my brother, Sir Gromer, cursed me."

"Sir Gromer? The man who told me the riddle?" Arthur inquired.

Lancelot spoke, hypnotized by Ragnelle's sudden beauty. "What is the answer? Tell us the answer, or Arthur will die."

"In due time, Sir Lancelot, at this moment, Gwaine needs to make a decision." Gwaine expected his wife to turn and face the audience, proclaim her announcement to the crowd. She didn't. She squeezed his hand, and quietly informed him. "You have a choice, my precious knight. I can keep my apparent visage during the day, but at night I will become a hag again." Gwaine tried to interrupt, tried to tell her that she was _far_ from a hag, but Ragnelle continued. "Or, I can remain a hag during the day, and only appear this beautiful at night." Ragnelle turned her face away from Gwaine, slightly embarrassed by her next words. "When we share our marriage bed." Gwaine caressed her cheek. He truly was the luckiest man on Earth. Pondering her question, Gwaine stepped away from his bride. He looked at her, judged her. He assumed that she would want to look beautiful during the day. The ladies of the court could no longer make fun of her. She would no longer need to put up with Lancelot's rude, offhand comments; however, a part of Gwaine was selfish. He wanted _this _Ragnelle all to himself.

Entwining her fingers in his, Gwaine addressed the crowd. "I cannot make such a choice. It is for you to decide Ragnelle."

Ragnelle could not contain her happiness. She lunged for Gwaine, engulfing him in a hug. She raised her voice, for all to hear. "My husband! I cannot love you more than I do at this moment. You have figured out the answer to the riddle. A woman desires nothing more than sovereignty over herself. Because of your answer, we shall not have to choose. I will look as I stand before you, morning and night."

Gwaine smiled, and kissed his bride.

C=====|=============

In a year's time, Arthur returned to the forest where he had first encountered Sir Gromer. Lady Ragnelle and Sir Gwaine accompanied him. The king answered the sorcerer's riddle, ensuring his safety, and the safety of his kingdom for a little while longer…

The end.

**You guys! I'm super proud of myself. I've never finished a fanfiction before. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Remember, I still want to know which knight you would like me to write about next. **


End file.
